Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and system for performing geometric calibration for a surround view camera solution.
Description of the Related Art
In a multi-camera surround view camera solution, a multi-camera, fisheye input images and video streams are used to generate a bird-eye view of the surroundings in real time. Such a system is used, for example, in vehicles to monitor vehicle surroundings when the driver is driving, parking, changing lanes and the likes. Such a solution helps the driver park safely by allowing him/her to see the entire 360 degree surrounding of the vehicle. FIG. 1 is an embodiment of a multi-camera surround view system in an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) consisting of four to six wide-angle cameras mounted around a vehicle, each facing one direction. In FIG. 1, the four wide-angle or fisheye cameras are mounted around the vehicle, each facing one direction. Usually two cameras are mounted under side mirrors, one at front bumper, and one at the back bumper. FIG. 2 is an embodiment of a composite bird-eye view of a vehicle is synthesized and shown to the driver in real-time. As shown in FIG. 2, the surround view camera solution synthesizes a 360 degree bird-eye view of the vehicle from four or more input video streams. The goal is to use the images and videos from the multi-camera system to produce a seamlessly stitched 360 degree composite view that looks like it were taken by a single camera above the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a method, apparatus and/or system for processing a seamless view from a surround view camera system.